


Risking It All

by dreaming_wide_awake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Street Racer AU, cop lexa, i have no idea what this is, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Lexa is working undercover to try and bring down a street racing gang, Clarke is the head of that gang.orThe Fast and the Furious style AU that literally nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me and wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is. If anyone is interested in a continuation of this, drop me a comment, let me know.

Lexa Woods took another look at the casefile that was in front of her, her team had spent months building a workable case and it was up to her to make sure it wasn’t time wasted. There had been a string of car thefts in the Polis area, cars which had then been used in street races or other forms of organised crime, and it was up to Lexa to infiltrate the street racing gang and bring them down from the inside. The police department had set her up with an apartment, a top of the line car, and a history that couldn’t be pulled apart too easily.

She looked at the time on her phone and saw that she had an hour until the street race started, that was supposed to be her way in, a way for her to get herself noticed by the right people. Lexa would be lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to it, she’d spent the majority of her teenage years rebuilding classic cars with her sister Anya, cars which they would then race around the empty fields near their home. That love of cars made Anya choose a very different career path to her younger sister. Where Lexa had chosen a career in law enforcement, Anya had taken a very different, less than legal direction. Thankfully Lexa had never had to arrest her sister as she had joined a force on the other side of the country.

With one last look at the casefile, she grabbed the phone that she had been given for the job, her keys and her leather jacket, before leaving the apartment and going to the garage. She really hadn’t believed her boss when he told her what type of car they were giving her, a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500, basically every street racers wet dream. With a few adjustments, she had managed to get it down to a 4 second car, meaning it went from 0 to 60 in 4.7 seconds, if she’d had a little more time she was sure she could get it down to a flat 4 seconds.

As she started up the car, she couldn’t fight the smile that tugged at her lips.

“I love my job.” Lexa said to herself as she drove out of the garage.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke and the rest of the group were standing near their parked cars. Setting up a race in the city was getting tricky, so they had set one up at an old abandoned industrial area. It didn’t bring the same buzz as literally racing on the streets of the city, but the last time an actual street race had been set up one of the drivers nearly took out a pedestrian, so it was safer for everyone. There would obviously still be literal street races, especially when it came to settling scores and disputes, but that wasn’t what this particular night was for.

“Anything here grabbing your interest?” Raven asked as she stood next to Clarke.

“Not really,” Clarke said, looking around at the parked cars, “there’s nothing that jumps out and says ‘take me home’.”

“Well, it’s still early.” Raven replied with a small shrug, “maybe something will turn up.”

“Maybe.” Clarke said with a sigh.

They could all hear the approaching car before they saw it. Clarke and Raven shared a small smile, they both knew that sound.

“Is that…” Octavia started to say.

“1967 Shelby Mustang GT500.” Clarke said, “now that is one car I wouldn’t mind taking home.”

The group turned and watched as the car in question was reversed into a spot not far from them.

“I’m in love…” Raven said as she looked at the car.

“Close your mouth,” Clarke said with a laugh, “you look like you’re catching flies.”

“You think it’s a guy or girl driving it?” Raven asked as she glanced at Clarke before looking back over at the car.

“Guy,” Bellamy said, walking over to them, “definitely a guy.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa didn’t move to get out of her car, she could see three members of the street racing group that she were her targets, and she could see how they were all looking at her car. She got her phone out and sent Lincoln a text telling him she was there. It didn’t take long for her phone to ring.

“Yeah.” She said as she answered her phone.

“You actually sound like you’re having fun already.” Lincoln said with a laugh.

“Have you driven this car?” Lexa asked, the smile back on her lips, “I swear it’s better than the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“TMI Woods, TMI.” Lincoln said, causing Lexa to laugh, “have you seen anyone yet?”

“From where I’m parked up I can see Clarke Griffin, Raven Reyes and Bellamy Blake.” Lexa replied, “the car seems to be having the desired effect because I know they’ve seen me too.”

“Good,” Lincoln said, “a lot of work went into that car.”

“A lot more work needs to go into it,” Lexa pointed out, “I need it to be at least a flat 4 second car if I’m going to be taken seriously.”

“You still have the Infiniti in lock up, right?” Lincoln asked.

“Yeah, but that’s just a base car, needs some work too.” Lexa replied, “trust me Linc, I know cars.”

“I’m aware.” Lincoln said, Lexa could literally hear him rolling his eyes, “you going to race tonight or are you just going to watch?”

“I don’t know yet,” Lexa said, “depends if anything piques my interest.”

“Well, be safe,” Lincoln said, “Indra would kick my ass if you ended up in ER on the first night.”

“I’ll be fine, Lincoln, you worry too much.” Lexa said, a smirk tugging at her lips.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lincoln replied with a sigh, “Call me later, okay?”

“You got it.” Lexa said, before hanging up the phone.

She could see Clarke, Raven and Bellamy walking over to where she was parked.

“Show time.” Lexa said, grabbing her jacket off the passenger seat before opening the door and getting out of the car.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Wow…” Raven muttered as the driver of the car finally got out, “I was not expecting that.”

Clarke’s breath caught in her throat as she watched the brunette put her leather jacket on, before lifting her hair out from underneath it. Clarke couldn’t help but think that the girl belonged in a hair commercial rather than at a street race.

“Stunning.” Clarke said, kicking herself once she heard the words leave her lips, she was sure she had said it in her head.

“Are we still talking about the car?” Raven asked with a smirk.

“Asshole.” Clarke replied, nudging her friend.

“That is too much power for a woman to handle.” Bellamy said as he looked at the brunette.

“Excuse me?” Clarke said, her brow furrowed a little as she looked at him.

“I’m just saying, it’s a…” Bellamy stuttered.

“The amount of times I’ve kicked your ass, you’d think that you would’ve gotten past that sexism issue of yours, Bellamy.” Clarke said, shaking her head as they finally reached the car.

“You’re new.” Raven said, folding her arms across her chest as she eyed the brunette.

“You’re observant.” Lexa replied.

“New to the area or new to the scene?” Clarke asked.

“New to the area.” Lexa said, which wasn’t really a lie, she was based on the other side of Polis, her work as a Detective had never taken her over to this side of the city.

“Clarke Griffin.” Clarke said, holding her hand out.

“Lexa Woods.” Lexa replied, shaking the blonde’s hand, while noticing the looks on the faces around her change.

“Woods?” Raven asked, “Any relation to Anya Woods?”

“She’s my sister.” Lexa said with a nod.

It didn’t really surprise her that these people had heard of her sister, she had quite the name for herself in street racing circuits all around the country.

“Sorry to hear about her accident,” Clarke said, “how’s she doing?”

“She’s healing,” Lexa replied, “slowly.”

“You here to race or just get a feel for the area?” Bellamy asked, eyeing her car more than her, though Lexa could tell by his tone that he was certainly interested in taking her on.

“Haven’t decided yet,” Lexa said, “my contact said it wasn’t mandatory to race tonight.”

“Your contact is right,” Clarke said with a nod, “you could just hang out, get a feel for how we do things here.”

“I might do that.” Lexa said, as she looked at the blonde, “my car still needs a little work, she’s getting to where I want her to be, but she’s not there yet.”

“Can I?” Bellamy asked, motioning to the hood of her car.

Lexa walked over to where Bellamy was standing, stepping between him and the car, before lifting the hood.

“She’s a 5, right?” Bellamy said as he looked at the engine.

“4.7,” Lexa replied, folding her arms across her chest, “on a good day a 4, like I said there’s still some work I need to do.”

“It doesn’t look like you’ve done any work on her,” Bellamy said, glancing up at Lexa, “in fact it doesn’t look like you’ve driven her at all.”

There was something in his tone that irritated Lexa no end, he was challenging her, and Lexa was never one to turn down a challenge.

“You think you can take me?” Lexa asked, her eyebrow arched slightly.

“Ooo,” Clarke said with a laugh, “sounded like a challenge to me.”

“Me too.” Lexa replied, glancing at Clarke, a small smile on her lips.

“What if it was.” Bellamy said as he stood up straight.

“Name your terms.” Lexa replied coldly.

“Pinks.” Bellamy said.

“I don’t know,” Lexa said, dramatically, “I’m pretty attached to this car.”

“Doesn’t have to be that car,” Raven replied, “just another 5 second car.”

“What are you driving?” Lexa asked Bellamy.

He motioned with his head over to his own car. A black Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG.

“0 to 60 in 3.7 seconds, 563 Horsepower, top speed of 197.” Bellamy said as he looked at his car.

“And you accuse me of not doing any work on my car,” Lexa said with a small laugh, “those are showroom specs.”

Clarke couldn’t stop the laugh at escaped her. A laugh which caused both Bellamy and Lexa to look at her.

“She’s got you there.” Clarke said.

“I’ve only had the car for a week.” Bellamy said, “haven’t really had the time to work on her yet.”

“You win, I get you a 5 second car,” Lexa said, “I win, I get _that_ car.”

“How is that fair?” Bellamy asked.

“I thought you were confident,” Lexa replied, “I mean, you certainly sounded confident, maybe I was mistaken, my bad.”

“Okay,” Bellamy said with a nod, “you’re on.”

“Awesome.” Lexa replied with a small smirk.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“If he loses that car, he’s going to be pissed.” Octavia said as she stood with Clarke and Raven at the finish line of the race.

“He shouldn’t lose that car,” Raven replied, “he has a faster 0-60, faster top speed and it’s lighter.”

“What do you think, Clarke?” Octavia asked, looking at the blonde.

“Honestly,” Clarke said, “I have a feeling Bell is going to be looking for a new car.”

“Seriously?” Raven said, her brow furrowed a little, “how did you figure that one?”

“Well, it’s a half mile track,” Clarke replied, “if it was a quarter mile I’m pretty sure he’d beat her, but not at a half mile. You’ve got to remember who her sister is, Anya had most people beat on a half mile.”

“Yeah, till she got clipped and her car span out into a wall.” Octavia muttered.

“You probably shouldn’t bring that up around Lexa.” Clarke said, glancing at Octavia.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa sat in the driver’s seat of her car, and rolled her neck until it let out a satisfying pop, she could feel Bellamy looking at her as she revved the vehicle. A smirk tugged at her lips as she looked across at him.

“You’re going down.” He mouthed, causing Lexa’s smirk to grow before she looked back at the dusty track.

Anya’s words were ringing in her head ‘trust the car, feel the car’. As the starter walked out between the two cars, Lexa took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“The rules are simple,” the starter called above the engines, “first one to the finish line wins.”

Lexa and Bellamy looked at each other again as the starter lifted his arms up, before they both looked forwards again as he dropped his arms to his side, indicating the start of the race.

Lexa knew she needed a good start, Bellamy had the faster starting car and the higher top speed, but she knew that she knew how to handle a car. As she took off she could hear Bellamy’s car stall. She couldn’t help but laugh, it was just the boys luck that his car would stall after he had been so overly confident about beating her. Lexa didn’t slow down though, knowing that once he got his car started again he’d be quickly up behind her.

As Lexa took the first corner she glanced in her mirror and saw Bellamy coming up behind her, she still had a little bit of a lead on him though, and slid the car back into the straight before putting her foot down again.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“He stalled at the start.” Raven said as word made it down to the finish.

“What a fucking idiot.” Octavia said, shaking her head as Clarke laughed a little, “you’re supposed to support your friends, Clarke.”

“And normally I would,” Clarke replied, glancing at her, “but not this time, he pulled the ‘that’s too much car for a woman’ card again, this time I’m backing Lexa to knock him down a peg or two.”

“My brother is an asshole.” Octavia stated, “we know that.”

“Here they come.” Raven said.

The three of them stood and watched with the rest of the crowd as Lexa took the final slight corner and crossed the line a full 2 seconds ahead of Bellamy.

Octavia groaned as she made her way over to Bellamy’s car, mumbling how he was going to be insufferable for the rest of the night. Raven and Clarke didn’t move. Clarke could feel Raven looking at her.

“What?” Clarke asked.

“I think you’ve found something that you’re interested in taking home.” Raven said, a smirk tugging at her lips, “or should I say someone.”

“Don’t be stupid, Rae.” Clarke said, shaking her head, “we know nothing about her.”

“We know she can drive.” Raven replied, as they watched Lexa get out of her car, “and we know who her sister is. We can call Anya and…”

“I’m not going to run a background check on her, Raven.” Clarke said.

“I was just saying,” Raven said, “we’ve been saying that we need another driver, Clarke, and she’s good.”

“Do you really want to risk bringing someone else in?” Clarke asked.

“We need another driver,” Raven said, “and who better than a Woods.”

Clarke knew Raven was right, they did need another driver. They were getting orders in for top range cars, and a couple of their usual drivers had almost got caught, which increased the heat on all of them from the cops.

“She’s new to the area,” Raven continued, “they aren’t going to know her face.”

“We don’t even know if she’d be interested,” Clarke replied with a sigh, “there’s a bit of a difference between street racing and boosting cars.”

“Talk to her,” Raven said, patting the blonde on the back, “see if you can get a feel for what she’d say. I’m going to go and console Bellamy.”

 

Clarke nodded a little as Raven walked away, before she walked over to where Lexa was now standing leaning against her car, a very smug smirk on her lips.

“Looks like someone enjoyed that.” Clarke said as she walked over, the small group around Lexa and the car parting to let her through.

“He’s going to say it wasn’t fair because his car stalled.” Lexa replied.

“Driver error,” Clarke said with a shrug, “nobody to blame but himself.”

“Is he going to see it that way though?” Lexa asked as she looked at Clarke.

“Those are the rules,” Clarke replied, “though I think even if he hadn’t stalled he still wouldn’t have won.”

A low murmer sounded around the small gathered group as Bellamy pushed his way through, from the look on his face it was easy to tell he really wasn’t happy.

“That…” he started to say.

“Don’t even think about saying that wasn’t a fair race,” Clarke said, interrupting him, “if Lexa had stalled you’d expect her to abide by the results, so you do the same.”

Bellamy knew not to argue with Clarke, it was pretty well known in street racer circles that she was the head of their group, whatever she said went.

“You can pick the car up tomorrow from Raven’s garage.” Bellamy said before pushing his way back through the group, getting in the car and leaving.

“Does someone want to tell me where Raven’s garage is?” Lexa asked, shaking her head slightly before she looked at Clarke.

The blonde pulled a business card out of her inside pocket, holding it out to the brunette.

“Thanks.” Lexa said, taking the card and putting it in her pocket.

“Any time after 10,” Clarke said, “though I think Bellamy will probably drag this out as long as possible.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Lexa replied with a small laugh, “he really wasn’t happy.”

“Oh well.” Clarke said, a small smirk tugging at her lips, “there’s something I’d like to talk to you about, if you’re interested.”

“Depends,” Lexa said, with a smirk of her own, “are you about to ask me out on a date?”

Clarke was shocked into silence, she was usually pretty good at coming up with a quick come back, but for some reason in the short amount of time that she had been around Lexa she had come to realise that any hopes of a quick comeback were completely out of the question, it seemed that the brunette just had that effect on her. The blush crept up Clarke’s neck as Lexa let out a laugh.

“I actually have a job offer for you.” Clarke said, knowing by this point even the tips of her ears would be red, “but I can easily take it back if you’re just going to be a smartass about it.”

“I’m sorry,” Lexa said as she tried to stop herself from laughing anymore, “that was just too easy.”

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Clarke asked, sighing and shaking her head slightly.

“I’ll be there.” Lexa replied with a nod.

Lexa couldn’t believe how easy it had been, mentally she told herself it was too easy, but at least she had a starting point. She couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her as Clarke nearly tripped over her own feet as she walked away.

“Fuck you, asshole.” The blonde called back to Lexa.

“Too easy, Griffin,” Lexa replied, “too easy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most people seemed to want this continued, so here's the next chapter. It's shorter than the last, but I'm getting a nasty chest infection (and can't take antibiotics, yay me). Hopefully you enjoy it. Drop me a comment and let me know.

 

Lexa sat in the coffee shop waiting for Lincoln to arrive, the agreement was for them to meet up most days for the first couple of weeks that Lexa was working the case, then once or twice a week, or whenever Lexa needed to meet him. She also had to check in at least once every 6 hours. While Lexa was working undercover, trying to infiltrate the gang at ground level, Lincoln and the rest of the team were working behind the scenes, digging into every little piece of information that Lexa was getting for them.

Lexa was already on her second cup of coffee when Lincoln walked into the coffee shop, she’d had a bit of trouble sleeping the night before, the adrenaline from the race took it’s time to wear off, and she had a hard time trying to get her brain to turn off.

“Well don’t you look like shit.” Lincoln said as he sat down after going to the counter to get his coffee.

“Gee, thanks, it’s great to see you too, Lincoln.” Lexa replied with a roll of her eyes.

“I’m joking,” Lincoln said, “if I didn’t know you as well as I do, I’d say you look like you had absolutely no issue getting at least 6 hours sleep last night.”

“It was closer to 4 hours, but who’s counting.” Lexa said with a sigh.

As Lincoln checked a message he had just got on his phone, Lexa looked around the coffee shop. It obviously wasn’t her usual go-to place as it was on the other side of the city to where she actually lived, but she knew that she was going to have to get used to it and the detective in her was always checking her environment.

“Shit…” Lexa groaned, causing Lincoln to look up at her from his phone, “Octavia Blake…”

Lincoln didn’t turn and look at the other girl, who was sitting at a table towards the back of the coffee shop.

“Did you meet her last night?” Lincoln asked.

“No,” Lexa replied, “she was there though, she saw me beat her brother, so she knows who I am.”

“But you’re not supposed to know who she is yet.” He said, causing Lexa to nod slightly, “so last night you met…?”

“Clarke, Raven and Bellamy.” Lexa replied, “the latter really hates me already, so that’s a good start.”

“Then I’d say it’s a good job he isn’t the one you needed to impress.” Lincoln said with a laugh.

“The whole thing last night was too easy,” Lexa said with a sigh, “either Clarke trusts too easily or I’m still going to be tested. Last night she said something about having a job for me if I was interested, you don’t just watch someone win one race and then invite them in, it doesn’t work that way. If that’s the way she runs her group, then they should be pretty easy to lock up.”

“What time are you supposed to be meeting her?” Lincoln asked.

“Any time after 10,” Lexa said, checking the time on her phone, “I’m supposed to be meeting her at Raven’s garage while I wait for Bellamy to drop off the car.”

“You’re really going to take his car?” Lincoln said with a smirk.

“He lost,” Lexa replied, shrugging slightly, “and he was really arrogant about thinking he was going to beat me, so yes, I think I am going to take his car.”

Lincoln couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“You’re sure about this?” Raven asked as she slid out from underneath the car she was working on, and looked at Clarke, “Pass me that wrench.”

Clarke held up the wrench that was closest to her and Raven nodded, so she walked over and gave it to her.

“Weren’t you saying last night how we needed another driver, and that she was good?” Clarke said as Raven disappeared back underneath the car.

“I’ve had some time to think about it since then,” Raven replied as she continued working on the car, “I stand by saying she’s a good driver, and that car of hers… that’s a sexy car, but we don’t know anything about her.”

“Which is what I said last night.” Clarke said with a laugh.

“She could be a cop.” Raven replied, “though I’m not really sure how that would work out as she’s Anya’s sister, that’s a massive conflict of interests right there.”

“Why not get her involved in one of the smaller jobs first,” Finn said from where he was standing near another car, “see how it goes, if it all goes well then you can probably trust her.”

“Was anyone asking you, pretty boy?” Raven asked, sliding out from under the car again and looking over at Finn.

“He has a point though,” Clarke said with a small shrug of her shoulders, “if nothing goes wrong, we can probably take that as a sign that we can trust her.”

“Aren’t you making some kind of drop off to Roan later?” Raven said, looking at the blonde again, Clarke nodding in reply, “take her on that with you.”

It wasn’t much later that the three of them were all silenced by a motorbike pulling up outside the garage. Raven stood up and walked over to where Clarke was standing, both of them watching as the rider of the bike took the helmet off.

“She has a motorbike too…” Raven said as they watched Lexa shake her hair out after wearing the helmet, “why am I not surprised.”

Clarke couldn’t stop the small smile playing on her lips as Lexa walked into the garage.

“Are you as good on two wheels as you are on four?” Clarke asked, motioning to the bike.

“If you’ve got a spare helmet lying around you can hop on and I’ll take you for a spin, you can find out.” Lexa said, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

“Okay,” Raven said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head slightly as she looked between the two of them, “that’s my cue to get back to work.”

“And I should be going to work.” Finn said, wiping his hands off before picking up his jacket, “new delivery arrives today.”

As Raven slid back under the car and Finn left the garage, Clarke and Lexa were still sharing a small smile.

“Any word from Bellamy yet?” Lexa asked, causing Clarke to snap out of her thoughts.

“No,” she said, shaking her head slightly, “not yet.”

“Well, you did say he was going to drag this out for as long as possible.” Lexa said, “guess you were right.”

“I usually am.” Clarke replied, another smirk playing on her lips.

“I don’t know you anywhere near well enough to have an opinion about that.” Lexa said, causing Clarke to laugh.

“Play your cards right, and you might get the chance.” Clarke replied.

“I look forward to it.” Lexa said.

Raven sliding out from under the car caused both the blonde and the brunette to clear their throats a little, as they remembered they weren’t alone.

“Do you want me to give you two sometime alone?” Raven asked with a smirk.

“Don’t you have some work you should be doing.” Clarke said, shooting her a look, which just caused Raven to laugh as she slid back under the car.

“Last night you mentioned having a job for me, if I was interested.” Lexa said, doing her best to clear her mind of anything else other than the actual job she had to do, which wasn’t flirting with Clarke.

“Yes,” Clarke said with a nod, “we run a small… supply and demand business, we need someone to make pick-ups and deliveries.”

“Deliveries like, I’m sorry I don’t know his name…” Lexa said.

“Finn,” Clarke replied, “and no, not like that. He works at a car dealership.”

Lexa made a mental note of that, to remind herself to check with Lincoln to see if that could have anything to do with any of the crimes that were part of this case.

“People contact us, let us know what they need,” Clarke continued, “we try and get it for them.”

“Okay,” Lexa replied with a small nod, “I’m assuming this isn’t quite a legal line of work.”

“Would that be a problem?” Clarke asked.

“We met when I was taking part in an illegal street race, and you know who my sister is,” Lexa said, “does it really seem like that would be a problem?”

“Girl’s got a point.” Raven said from underneath the car.

“Raven…” Clarke said.

“I’m working, I’m working.” Raven replied.

Clarke motioned for Lexa to follow her as she walked away from the car that Raven was working on, which she did, they stopped near an office.

“I actually have a delivery to make later, to one of our regulars,” she said, “I was thinking that you could come along, get a feel for it. That is if you’re interested.”

“Well, like I said last night, I’m new to the area,” Lexa said, “and I don’t actually have a job right now, I’m assuming that I’ll be getting paid if I do agree to this?”

“Obviously.” Clarke replied, “So, you interested?”

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “count me in.”

“Great.” Clarke said, another small smile tugging at her lips.

She had no idea what was wrong with her, it’s not that she wasn’t a smiley person, but when she was around Lexa she wanted to smile even more than she usually did.

 

x-x-x-x

 

As Lexa sat in the passenger seat of Clarke’s car, the blonde driving them to the delivery point, she couldn’t help but take notice of how Clarke tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and nodded her head slightly in time to the music that was playing. If she didn’t know better she would say that Clarke was just a regular girl, not someone who was the leader of a group of street racers who were apparently involved in other illegal activities.

When a song that Clarke really liked started playing, she couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped her when the blonde’s face lit up.

“What?” Clarke asked, glancing at Lexa before she looked back at the road.

“I’m guessing you like this song, huh?” Lexa asked in reply.

“Is it that obvious?” Clarke said, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Just slightly,” Lexa replied with a nod, “could have something to do with how you’re almost dancing in your seat.”

Clarke laughed as she shook her head a little.

“I’m not used to having a passenger,” she said, “guess I forgot about the dancing thing.”

“It’s cute.” Lexa said, the words leaving her lips before she could stop them, but as she watched the slight blush crawl up Clarke’s face she couldn’t help but think her little slip up had been worth it, “so, how did you get into this line of work?”

“Which line of work?” Clarke asked, “the delivery business or the street racing?”

“Both, I guess.” Lexa replied.

“A group of us got into racing while we were in high school,” Clarke said, her eyes fixed on the road, “it was something my mom hated and I was going through my rebellious phase… which I guess I never really grew out of. What about you?”

“Anya and I used to fix up cars for fun and race them around empty fields near our house,” Lexa replied, knowing that she could be honest about that part of her life as Clarke knew who her sister was, “some of our friends were into drag racing, it kind of grew from that, I guess.”

“I actually regret not having the chance to race against your sister,” Clarke said, “a couple of my friends did and said she’s something else behind the wheel.”

“She’s certainly competitive.” Lexa said with a small nod, a smile on her lips as she remembered the times that she’d raced against Anya.

“Did you ever race against her?” Clarke asked, “not around empty fields, I’m talking out on the streets.”

“Yep,” Lexa said with another nod, “a few times. She refused to race me after I beat her a bunch of times.”

“Wow,” Clarke said, glancing at Lexa, obviously impressed, “you actually beat her?”

“The apprentice beats the master,” Lexa said with a laugh, “that’s how she referred to it. Though every time I won, she took it as a personal win for her too, as she literally taught me how to drive.”

“You two sound close.” Clarke said.

“We were,” Lexa said, looking out of the window as she felt Clarke’s eyes on her, “everything changed after her accident.”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said as she saw the emotions flash across Lexa’s face, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine,” Lexa replied with a sigh, shaking her head slightly, “it is what it is. We still talk, but it’s hard work to get through to her, she’s just… lost, I think.”

“She’ll come round.” Clarke said.

“I hope so.” Lexa sighed.

Clarke pulled the car up outside another garage, turning the engine off before turning to look at Lexa.

“We’re here,” she said, “do you want to come in, or do you want to stay here?”

“I’ll come with you,” Lexa replied, unbuckling her seatbelt, “wasn’t that the point of me being here?”

Clarke nodded a little before getting out of the car, Lexa following behind her, the blonde getting a small box out of the trunk of her car.

When they reached the side door of the garage Clarke knocked on the door. It didn’t take long for it to open; a girl Lexa didn’t know standing there glaring at them.

“You’re late.” She said, stepping aside and letting them inside.

“Traffic was a bitch.” Clarke replied, walking towards an office, Lexa following on behind her.

“Roan isn’t happy.” The girl said.

“He never is.” Clarke said with a sigh, stopping as they reached the office door, waiting for the girl to open it for her.

Lexa followed Clarke into the office to find a man sitting behind a desk, a man that she recognised. She got a very uncomfortable feeling in her stomach as she tried to remember where she knew him from.

“Lexa Woods,” the man said, “isn’t this a surprise.”

“You two know each other?” Clarke asked, looking between the two of them.

“Lexa and her sister were responsible for me losing most of my cars in college.” Roan said, suddenly causing Lexa to remember where she knew him from, “rumour had it that you quit.”

“Just took some time out.” Lexa replied, hoping that the rumours Roan was talking about didn’t extend to her joining law enforcement.

“And now you’re here,” he said, “racing for Clarke or racing for yourself?”

“That’s…” Clarke started to say.

“Racing for Clarke.” Lexa said, interrupting her, causing the blonde to look at her, a confused look in her eyes, “Or at least planning to.”

Roan nodded a little.

“That’s a shame,” he said, “I was hoping I could tempt you with an offer.”

“Not interested.” Lexa said, shaking her head a little.

Clarke put the box on the table in front of Roan. He opened the box and looked at its contents before nodding slightly and reaching into the drawer, taking out an envelope and handing it to the blonde. Clarke opened the envelope and counted the cash.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” She said, putting the envelope into the inside pocket of her jacket, “if there’s anything else you need…”

“There is, actually,” Roan said, “rumour has it the car dealership got a new delivery today, and that delivery contained a new set of keys for a SSC Ultimate Aero. I need those keys.”

“No can do,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “sorry.”

“Clarke…” Roan said.

“It’s on my list.” Clarke said, a small smirk tugging at her lips as she looked at Lexa, “let’s go.”

As the two left the garage and got in the car, Lexa couldn’t help but wonder what Clarke meant when she had told Roan that the car was on her list.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this one, even though it's really fun to write I also have a lot (15 unfinished I think) stories going on, and for the last few days I've been really ill so haven't been able to write anything. Hopefully people are still wanting to read this one, drop me a comment and let me know.

 

It had been a few days since Lexa had heard from Clarke, other than a few text messages here and there, there had been nothing that could progress the case. She knew from past experience that building cases takes time, and the early days of the case are usually the slowest. For this particular case to start progressing Lexa needed Clarke, and the others, to trust her. She wouldn’t get anywhere if that didn’t happen, which is why it always took time, because trust is a slow thing to build, especially when you’re dealing with people who don’t exactly do things on the right side of the law.

In the few days that she’d had free, Lexa had started working on her cars, as both of the cars the force had given her both needed upgrades and work. Lexa always found working on cars relaxing, it reminded her of when she was growing up. For a while when she’d been younger it seemed to her that Anya hated having a younger sister, but it was mainly because they had nothing in common, until Lexa started tagging along when Anya was working on a car, she found something that she was good at, and something that would bring her closer to her sister.

It was on one of those days when she was working on her car that she got a surprise visit from Clarke. She’d mentioned to the blonde in a text where the garage space she was renting was, on the off chance that if Clarke knew where to find it she might stop by.

“Hey.” Clarke said, walking up to Lexa, who had her head stuck under the hood of her car.

“Hey.” Lexa replied, glancing at the girl with a small smile on her lips, “this is a surprise.”

“I was in the area, thought I’d stop by.” Clarke said with a shrug and a small smile of her own, “how’s the car coming on?”

“She’s getting there.” Lexa said, standing up straighter and cleaning the oil off her hands with a cloth that she then stuffed back in her pocket, “still some work that needs to be done, “I’ve had to order a whole new exhaust, which is going to take a few days to arrive, you know, usual boring stuff.”

“Are you still interested in work?” Clarke asked, to which Lexa nodded in reply, “a few of the guys are getting together for some drinks later, to talk through a job we’ve got coming up, and we could do with another good driver if you’re interested.”

“Sure,” Lexa said with a nod, “I’ll be there.”

“Great,” Clarke said with a small smile, “it’s at my place, I’ll text you my address and see you there later, most people will be getting there around 6.”

“Okay,” Lexa replied, “see you then.”

Lexa stood and watched as Clarke got back in her car and drove away. She didn’t need Clarke to text her the address as she already knew where Clarke lived, it was one of the many things that she had on file, but obviously she couldn’t tell Clarke that. Lexa couldn’t help but think about what the job might be that Clarke had been talking about, she figured it probably had something to do with the SSC Ultimate Aero that Roan had talked to Clarke about. After Clarke had mentioned to Roan that it was on her list, Lexa had done a little digging to find out how many of the cars were in the city, the list was a short one. Due to the price of the cars she hadn’t expected it to be a long list, the cars selling for around $750,000 brand new.

Lincoln had managed to get her the addresses of every person in the city who owned one of the cars, only two were parked on street level, another one was in an underground carpark and another was parked in a private garage, so it really limited which of the cars Clarke had her eye on. One of Lexa’s superiors was interested in taking down the gang if they tried to steal the car, but thankfully one of the higher up bosses knew that if they waited to take them down they could probably get their hands on some of the bigger players, which was obviously a more pleasing prospect.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa arrived at Clarke’s place a little after 6 to find the blonde, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia and a few others that she didn’t know sitting in the front yard. Clarke had obviously told them that Lexa was going to be there as nobody looked too surprised when she showed up, they might not have been surprised by it but a few of them certainly weren’t happy, Bellamy mostly.

“Lexa,” Clarke said with a smile as the brunette walked over to where everyone was sitting, “glad you could make it. You already know Bellamy and Raven, this is Octavia, Bellamy’s sister, you briefly met Finn at the garage, and this is Monty, Jasper and Miller.”

The people Lexa hadn’t met all either nodded their greeting with a small smile, or waved slightly, Lexa returned the small nods but drew the line at waving.

“I’m going to get another drink.” Bellamy said, standing up as Clarke indicated to Lexa to sit in the seat next to hers.

“I actually brought some beers.” Lexa said, putting the two six packs on the table.

“We already have beer.” Bellamy said, continuing his walk to the house.

“Do you want to take these inside, put them in the fridge or something?” Clarke said to him.

Lexa could see Bellamy clench his jaw a little before he walked back over to the table, picking up the beers without looking at Lexa, before he turned and walked back to the house.

“He really doesn’t like me, does he.” Lexa said with a small laugh, shaking her head a little.

“You beat him in a race.” Octavia replied with a shrug.

“It happens sometimes,” Lexa said as she looked at the girl, “it’s not possible to win every race, sometimes you’re going to lose. If he doesn’t like losing maybe he should take up a different activity, like knitting or something.”

Clarke and Raven both laughed a little at what Lexa said, but Octavia still didn’t look at all impressed.

“It’s not that he lost,” Octavia said, “it’s the fact that you took his car.”

“He’s the one who wanted to race for pinks.” Lexa replied with a shrug, “Maybe he’ll be a little less arrogant next time.”

“Not likely,” Octavia said, shaking her head a little, “that’s just the way he is. He won’t be racing you again in a hurry though.”

“Probably for the best.” Lexa said, the hint of a smirk tugging at her lips.

“Are we expecting anyone else?” Finn asked.

“No,” Clarke replied, shaking her head, “this is it.”

“I thought you said if we had more people it would be a lot easier.” Jasper said as he looked at Clarke.

“Easier but not necessarily better,” Clarke said with a sigh, “more people means more risk of being caught, we don’t want that.”

“And bringing in someone who you’ve met twice is a good way of not getting caught.” Bellamy said walking back over to the table and sitting down.

“Did you want a beer?” Clarke said, looking at Lexa.

“Not right now,” Lexa replied with a small smile, “I’m good.”

“Okay, so let’s get straight down to business.” Clarke said.

“Nothing that you do is straight, Clarke.” Raven said with a laugh, which made a few of the others laugh.

“You’ll have to excuse my friends, Lexa,” Clarke said as she shook her head and rolled her eyes, “apparently, they should still be in pre-school.”

“It’s good information to have though.” Lexa replied, another small smirk tugging at her lips.

Lexa had assumed, from Clarke’s small attempts at flirting with her the previous times they had met, that the blonde wasn’t straight, but it was always good to know one way or another. At least now she knew that she wasn’t making an idiot of herself by flirting with a straight girl.

“I thought we were here to talk business,” Bellamy said, his eyes flicking between Clarke and Lexa, “not watch you two flirt all night.”

“What _is_ your problem?” Lexa asked, her eyes narrowed a little as she looked at Bellamy, “We raced, you lost. I’m guessing it isn’t the first time you lost, considering you drive like an 80-year-old in a motorised wheelchair.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Lexa could see Clarke bite the inside of her cheek and lower her head a little to hid the smile that was growing on her lips.

“Burn…” Raven said with a laugh.

“Are you wanting a rematch or something?” Bellamy asked.

“Not right now,” Lexa replied, “I don’t have the garage space for another car.”

“Okay, you two, that’s enough.” Clarke said, amusement clear in her voice as she stepped in before it went any further.

“Oh, come on, Clarke, it’s funny.” Raven said, taking another mouthful of her drink.

“As amusing as it might be, it’s not what we’re here for.” Clarke said, her eyebrow arched a little as she looked at Raven, “our client is getting a little impatient waiting for his cars.”

“Well we had to wait for the new keys to arrive,” Raven said with a sigh, “it wouldn’t look good if we missed the best car on the list now would it.”

“The Ultimate…” Lexa said, resting back in her chair a little, “that’s why you said no to Roan about the keys.”

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod, “we have someone lined up for that car, and he’s willing to pay a lot for it.”

“You said cars, plural,” Lexa replied as she looked at the blonde, “which other cars?”

“A Chevrolet Corvette ZR1, a Porsche 918 Spyder, the Ultimate and a Porsche Carrera GT.” Clarke said.

“A Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 is an odd choice to be on that list,” Lexa said, her brow furrowed a little, “that’s like having a Toyota in a collection of classics…”

“I know,” Clarke replied with a small shrug, “but I don’t ask questions, I just deliver what is asked for.”

“Though there was one car on the list that we had to say no to.” Raven said, “the guy wanted a Ferrari Sergio.”

“Why did we say no to that one?” Jasper asked.

“There were only 6 made, and you’re not going to find one in this city.” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “I wouldn’t mind getting behind the wheel of one though. So, there’s 9 of us and 4 cars…”

“We’re going to have 4 teams of two,” Clarke said, “Monty is our tech guy, he stays at the base.”

“Okay.” Lexa said with a nod.

 

x-x-x-x

 

After it was agreed that Lexa would team up with Clarke and go after the Ultimate, the others picked their teams and the cars they would be getting, Bellamy not too impressed that Clarke would be teaming up with Lexa. As night started to fall the temperature started to drop, so everyone moved the discussions inside, though after more talk about where the cars were and what it would take to get them back to the base garage Lexa decided she needed some air and went and stood on the porch.

She wasn’t alone for long when Clarke walked outside to join her.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet already.” Clarke said as she walked over to where Lexa was standing.

“Not yet,” Lexa said with a small smile as she glanced at the blonde, before looking back at the night sky, “I still think getting them all at the same time would be better than what Bellamy suggested, what’s the point of having 4 teams if you’re only going to get two at once. Might as well get all 4 at the same time, that way if the police are sniffing around there’d be too much work for them to do to catch everyone.”

“Sounds like you’ve done this before.” Clarke said.

“You remember who my sister is, right?” Lexa said with a laugh, shaking her head a little.

“We’ve never done 4 at once.” Clarke said with a small sigh, “Bellamy is just being cautious.”

“Being cautious is a good thing, but he’s being too cautious,” Lexa replied, “he’s trying to account for every variable, but that’s impossible to do. For starters, you don’t know how many police patrols there are going to be in each of the areas. Having Monty working on police scanners and surveillance cameras is one thing, but it’s not going to be enough. You need to do some recon, and not just on the Ultimate.”

“We can do that.” Clarke said with a nod, “I can have a couple of the other guys go out tonight and do that… I think I’m going to like having you around, Lexa.”

“We’ll see how long I can stick it out before I try and kill Bellamy.” Lexa said, flashing Clarke a grin, which made her laugh.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Once she was back at her apartment she started doing a little more research about the cars they were going to be getting, like possible locations in the city, she needed to be ready for any possible outcome. She also sent Lincoln a text letting him know that she needed to talk to him the following day.

After she was finished doing what she needed to do for her actual job, she grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on the sofa, thinking about the way things could work out. She’d been undercover a few times, but had never crossed a line between working and her personal life, she’d never really developed any kind of romantic relationship with anyone she was there to arrest. It had always been easy to stop the lines from blurring, but deep down she knew that Clarke was going to be a challenge. It was going to take a lot of effort for Lexa to keep those clear lines in place, she was already looking forward to any amount of time that she got to spend with the blonde, and work had nothing to do with that.


	4. Important note

Explanation time, I’ve been having a difficult time with my illness (bipolar) over the last few months, my moods have been pretty manic and that isn’t a good time to try and be creative. Because of that I’ve had no access to a laptop (I actually smashed up my last one, have a new one now though) and I’ve been forcing myself to stay off the internet because I wanted to literally delete everything that I’ve ever written.

Everything has balanced out again now with new medication (and a lot of help from friends) so I’m posting this note on all of my on-going fanfictions to find out if anyone is interested in me actually continuing them as it has been so long since I updated. Reply in the comments and let me know either way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Finn do something that forces Lexa to make a decision that she doesn't want to have to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a very long wait, and I am very sorry for that. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, if anyone is still actually wanting to read this.

 

Lexa was sitting in her car, parked up not far from the location of one of the cars that Clarke’s group was interested in, listening to the police scanner. She was listening to the frequency used by her unit, keeping up to date on what was going on. She had been surprised when she got a text from Lincoln telling her that there was movement around one of the cars the gang were interested in taking, as it was two days before the agreed date that they’d be doing the job.

Nobody had mentioned anything to her about a change in date, so rather than getting in contact with Clarke she figured she would take a drive and see what was going on. When she saw who it was around the car she found out why nobody had let her know, it was Bellamy and Finn. The car they seemed to be focused on was the Ultimate, the car that Clarke and Lexa were supposed to be going after. She should have known that Bellamy was going to do something stupid, he wasn’t exactly quiet about his dislike for her, and he hadn’t been too impressed when Clarke said that she’d be going after that car with Lexa, not him.

“Suspects are out and approaching the car.” Lexa heard an officer say over the scanner.

She let out a small sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. Closing her eyes, she could see all the hard work that she and her team had done going up in flames all because of Bellamy Blake’s fragile male ego.

“Hold back.” Lexa’s commanding officer said over the scanner, “the intel we have says this shouldn’t be going down for another two days, and the rest of the gang are nowhere to be found. Anyone got eyes on Griffin?”

“No movement from her house.” Came the reply.

Lexa had two choices, she could do nothing and let Bellamy and Finn get arrested, or she could drive her car over to the location and hopefully talk some sense into them. Though she knew that if she left it and did nothing, they’d have to find another Ultimate in the area because the cops would be swarming all over that one.

She got her phone out and sent Clarke a text.

 **Lexa** : Your idiots are about to get themselves arrested.

After hitting send she mentally questioned what she was doing. The whole point of this operation was to bring the gang down, so why was she warning Clarke.

 **Clarke** : Which idiots?

 **Lexa** : Bellamy and Finn. I’m listening in on the police scanner and they’re going for the Ultimate.

It took a few minutes, silence filling the car, before anything else happened.

“Something has them spooked,” the officer watching the car said, “Blake just got a phone call and they’re both getting back in their car.”

Lexa let out another sigh, before starting her car and heading back home, knowing that the call Bellamy had got would’ve been from Clarke.

As soon as she walked up to her apartment building she saw Lincoln standing outside.

“Funny thing,” he said as Lexa neared the door, “they didn’t try and take the car.”

“Maybe they had a change of heart.” Lexa replied as she got her keys out of her jacket pocket.

“You’re playing a very dangerous game here, Lexa.” Lincoln said.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Lexa said, glancing at him.

“Right, so that text I sent you didn’t have anything to do with what happened tonight?” he asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her.

“The plan is to take them all down,” Lexa said with a sigh, “that would never have happened if those two had been arrested.”

“They would’ve rolled.” Lincoln said, shaking his head.

“Maybe,” Lexa said with a shrug, “but all you’d be able to get the rest of the group on would be conspiracy, Blake would’ve used his one call to phone his sister, then by the time you got around to going after everyone else, all evidence of any illegal activity would be gone. I didn’t put all this work in to have it come down to a conspiracy charge.”

“That isn’t your call to make.” Lincoln said, sighing a little as he watched Lexa shake her head before she walked into the building, closing the door behind her.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Clarke said as Bellamy got out of his car and walked into the garage.

“I saw an opening and went for it.” Bellamy replied with a shrug.

“That isn’t your call,” Clarke said, “we plan this stuff for a reason, and you just figured you’d risk everything and everyone here because you ‘saw an opening’?”

“I don’t see the point in waiting around for days,” Bellamy said, glancing over to where Lexa was standing before he looked back at Clarke, “we should get the cars when we have a chance to get them, not pin everything on one night.”

“Well thanks to you we might not even get the chance to do that now.” Clarke said with a sigh, shaking her head, “you’re off the job.”

“What?” Bellamy asked, raising his voice, “You’re seriously taking me off this?”

“Yes,” Clarke replied, “because right now, I can’t trust you.”

“Yet you can trust her?” Bellamy said, pointing his finger at Lexa.

“If it wasn’t for her you’d be sitting in a jail cell right now.” Clarke said, running her hand through her hair, “leave, Bellamy, now…”

Bellamy glared at Lexa before turning and walking back to his car, slamming the door behind him rather loudly before his tires screeched as he drove away.

“Get me a different location on that Ultimate.” Clarke said as she looked at Monty, the boy nodding his head before walking back to the office.

“How did you know what was going down last night?” Raven asked Lexa from where she was leaning against the hood of a car she had been working on.

“Police scanner.” Lexa replied.

“Monty was listening in last night and didn’t hear a thing,” Raven said, her eyes narrowing a little, “yet you manage to stop Bellamy and Finn getting arrested…”

“Monty and I were obviously listening to different things,” Lexa said, “I’m guessing Monty was listening to the main police channel, I wasn’t.”

“Well, whatever the reason, thanks for not letting my brother get arrested.” Octavia said, pushing herself away from the wall where she was standing, running her hand through her hair before she walked to the office where Monty was now working on finding a new car.

“So, what happens now?” Lexa asked Clarke, still feeling Raven’s eyes on her.

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked with a sigh as she walked over to where Lexa was leaning against one of the work benches.

“Well, we’re two people down,” Lexa replied, “and we still have 4 cars.”

“There’s still another couple of people we can bring in,” Raven said, “guys we’ve worked with before.”

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “I don’t want anyone else brought it.”

“But…” Raven started to say.

“I said no, Raven.” Clarke said, interrupting her.

“Whatever you say, boss.” Raven sighed, shaking her head and walking out of the garage, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

Lexa didn’t say anything as Clarke leant up against the bench next to her, she just waited until the blonde figured out just what she wanted to say.

“Thanks…” Clarke eventually said.

“For what?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed a little as she glanced at the blonde.

“Letting me know what was going on last night.” Clarke replied, a tight-lipped smile on her lips, “Making sure they didn’t get arrested.”

“I was kind of torn about it actually.” Lexa said honestly, though she obviously wasn’t going to tell Clarke why she was torn about it.

“And why is that?” Clarke asked in reply.

“Well, part of me obviously wouldn’t lose any sleep over Bellamy getting arrested,” Lexa said, a smirk tugging at her lips as she looked at Clarke, the blonde huffing out a laugh as she shook her head slightly, “it might’ve actually made my life a little easier, but, you know…”

“Well, I appreciate it,” Clarke said, the smile still playing on her features, “so, thank you.”

Lexa nodded her head a little, accepting the thanks even though there was the battle raging inside her about what she was doing.

“We’ve been together as a group for a while,” Clarke continued after a few more moments of silence, “doing this kind of thing, and he’s never pulled anything like that before.”

“He’s being an Alpha male.” Lexa said with a shrug.

“He’s being a what?” Clarke asked, amusement lacing her voice.

“An Alpha male,” Lexa replied, “you might be in charge but he’s always been pretty high up there, or so I assume from the way he acts. I think he sees something between the two of you that you don’t necessarily see, and I come in and threaten that.”

“There’s nothing going on between Bellamy and I.” Clarke said.

“I know that,” Lexa said with a nod, “but you can’t be totally blind to the fact that he wants there to be something between you. Sure, he was pissed off when I beat him and took his car, but I think he was even more irritated the other night…”

“The flirting…” Clarke said with a nod of her own.

“Exactly.” Lexa said, “so, like I said, Alpha male. He’ll get over it.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Clarke asked.

“Then he’ll probably get arrested, or he’ll do something really stupid and find himself in all kinds of trouble.” Lexa said with a sigh, “but to be honest, Bellamy isn’t my issue.”

“I really don’t want to have to bring in anyone else,” Clarke said, turning the conversation back to the job, “but I can’t trust him or Finn right now… Do you think me and you can handle another car as well as the Ultimate?”

“I don’t see that being a problem at all.” Lexa said.

“Great.” Clarke said, nodding a little before pushing herself away from the table and starting to walk away, “Oh, and just for the record…”

She turned back and looked at Lexa.

“Bellamy might not like the flirting, but I did.” She added.

Lexa laughed a little and shook her head as Clarke walked to the office.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“I was doing a little bit of asking around about you.” Bellamy said, walking up to Lexa who was sitting at the bar.

“Oh yeah?” Lexa asked, glancing at him before indicating to the barman that she wanted another drink, “find out anything interesting?”

“Rumours mostly,” Bellamy replied, “apparently you and your sister haven’t talked in a while.”

“That’s not a rumour,” Lexa said, taking a mouthful of the beer that the barman had just put in front of her, “that’s the truth. Anya isn’t a people person at the best of times, and since her accident she’s just pushed everyone away, me included.”

“You sure it’s not because you’re a cop?” Bellamy asked.

Bellamy was fishing for information, he didn’t know a damn thing, and Lexa knew that. So, she tried to hold back her initial reaction, she didn’t panic, she just turned her head slowly and looked at him.

“A cop?” she asked with a laugh, “that’s the best you’ve got?”

“Well, I was talking to Roan,” Bellamy said, “and he seems to remember you disappearing off when you were about 18.”

“I went away for college,” Lexa replied, “my parents didn’t want me turning out the same way Anya did, figured she was a bad influence, so they sent me away.”

“I asked Monty to do a little digging for me.” Bellamy said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

That little bit of information got Lexa’s heart beating a little faster, she knew Monty was a whiz with computers, but she also knew that her tracks were covered pretty well.

“And what did Monty find out?” Lexa asked, trying to keep her face as emotion free as possible.

“Nothing,” Bellamy admitted, “but he will.”

“No, he won’t,” Lexa said, shaking her head, “trust me on that.”

“Why not?” Bellamy asked.

“Because there’s nothing to find.” Lexa replied.

“I don’t like you.” Bellamy said, causing Lexa to laugh.

“That’s a shame, here I was thinking we could be best friends.” She said sarcastically, “Nobody asked you to come over here and talk to me.”

“Clarke’s like a sister to me…” he said, “I don’t want to see her get hurt.”

“A sister?” Lexa asked, a smirk tugging at her lips, “the way you look at her is not the way anyone should be looking at their sister.”

Bellamy, who had obviously had a little too much to drink, decided at that moment that he was going to take a swing at Lexa. She grabbed his wrist before his fist was anywhere near her face, before leaning closer to him.

“Try that again, and I will put you down,” she said quietly, “you’re going to do the sensible thing right now, and walk away, and I’m going to let you walk away.”

“And why would you do that?” Bellamy asked, trying to pull his wrist free of Lexa’s grasp.

“Because for some reason, even with all your stupidity and ego problems, Clarke cares about you,” Lexa said, “you’re part of her family.”

“You having some trouble over here?” the barman asked walking over to where Lexa and Bellamy were.

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head, never taking her eyes off Bellamy, “he was just leaving.”

“I will find out who you are, Lexa.” Bellamy said, as Lexa dropped his arm.

Lexa didn’t pay any more attention to him, she just turned her eyes back to her drink.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lexa was working on her car at her garage the next day when she heard a car pull up, looking out from under the hood of her car she could see that it was Clarke.

“Octavia just called me,” Clarke said, walking over to where Lexa was working on her car, “said something about you and Bellamy having a bit of a run in at a bar last night.”

“It was nothing,” Lexa replied, shaking her head, “he’d had a little too much to drink, nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“I do wish you two would just get along.” Clarke said with a sigh, her eyes trailing down Lexa’s body as the brunette was bent under the hood.

“We’re just two really strong personalities, that’s all,” Lexa said, laughing as she glanced back at Clarke, “you enjoying the view there, Clarke?”

“Huh?” Clarke asked, blinking quickly as she looked back at Lexa’s face and realised she’d been caught.

“I asked,” Lexa said, standing up straight and wiping her hands on a cloth to get rid of the grime, before she turned and looked at Clarke properly, “if you were enjoying the view.”

“Definitely a 9.5.” Clarke replied with a smirk.

“A 9.5?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod, “a solid 9.5. You lose .5 because the jeans aren’t tight enough.”

“I’ll have to make a note of that.” Lexa said, a small smirk dancing across her own lips.

“So, listen…” Clarke said, walking over to Lexa slowly.

 _‘Here it comes’_ , Lexa thought as she watched Clarke get closer.

“I was wondering if you want to get a drink with me.” Clarke said, stopping just in front of Lexa.

“Are we talking a drink between friends, or something more than that?” Lexa asked.

“Is that important?” Clarke asked in reply.

“Very,” Lexa said with a nod, “because if it’s more than that, then that is mixing business with pleasure.”

“And why is that bad?” Clarke asked, biting her lower lip slightly as she started toying with the belt loops on Lexa’s jeans.

“Because it always ends up being bad for business.” Lexa replied, her heart beat increasing as she looked down at Clarke’s hands.

“Something tells me you’re going to be bad for business anyway…” Clarke said quietly, causing Lexa to look at her face rather than her hands.

Lexa wasn’t sure who made the first move, but as their lips found each other she did know that it was Clarke who tugged her closer by her belt loops, and she also knew that it was her who deepened the kiss. Running her tongue along Clarke’s lower lip, the blonde immediately granting her access. Lexa’s hands slid around Clarke’s waist slowly, as the blonde moaned a little when their tongues met.

“Very bad for business…” Clarke said as she back away slightly, before kissing Lexa again.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Lincoln sighed and shook his head as he put down the binoculars that he had been using to watch Lexa’s garage. Resting his head back against the car seat he considered what his next move would be, he knew that he really should report to his superiors. But he also knew that doing that would have Lexa pulled from the case and all their hard work would be for nothing. Though the more he thought about it, the more he considered that his superiors probably wouldn’t have an issue with what was going on. For this to work, they needed Clarke to trust Lexa, and Lincoln was pretty sure going on what he had witnessed in Lexa’s garage that she did.

But he also knew, in all the time that he had known Lexa, he had never known her to get romantically or emotionally involved with anyone when working on a case.

As he started his car, he decided to let Lexa figure this one out on her own.


End file.
